The present invention generally relates to portable security boxes which may be selectively anchored to a location of use to prevent unauthorized removal thereof and, more particularly, is directed to a lock-down security box that includes a security box that can be received on and lockingly secured to a lock-down plate that, in turn, is fixed to a table, wall or other suitable mounting surface which security box, by activation of a lock mechanism, can be removed from the lock-down plate and transported to another location.
Security boxes having compartments for receiving and holding paper currency, coins and/or negotiable instruments are known in the prior art. Also, it is known to provide various systems for mounting these prior art security boxes to flat planar surfaces. These prior art security boxes, although useful for limited applications, do not achieve the benefits and advantages derived from the present invention.
One disadvantage of these prior art security boxes is that they do not permit the security box to be selectively secured to any of a plurality of like lock-down members at different locations. Also, these prior art arrangements typically include only a single lock set to provide both controlled access to the enclosure of the security box and to anchor the box to the lock-down member. As such, these single lock set arrangements typically utilize complex dual acting locking mechanisms which are relatively complex and costly to manufacture.
The present invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages by these prior art security box/anchoring member systems by providing an improved lock-down security box which includes a security box and a lock-down plate which can be fixed to a mounting surface. This lock-down plate includes a first anchoring member.
The security box includes a plurality of enclosure-defining panels. At least one of the panels is movable between an open and a closed position to permit access to the enclosure of the security box. The movable panel includes a first lock set associated therewith for selectively locking that panel. Thus, the first lock set provides controlled access to the enclosure of the security box.
The security box further includes a second anchoring member mounted to the exterior face of one of the panels. A second lock set mounted to one of the panels of the box independently enables the security box to be detachably anchored to the lock-down plate when the first anchoring member of the lock-down plate and the second anchoring member of the security box are operatively associated with each other.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lock-down security box.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a security box that can be lockingly anchored to and removed from any of a plurality of locations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lock-down security box that includes a pair of lock sets, one of which is used to provide controlled access to the enclosure of the box and the other of which is used to secure the security box to a lock-down plate.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved lock-down security box that may be easily and economically manufactured.